J'taime Paris
by Red And Robsten
Summary: What happens when two brokenhearted persons meet in Paris?


J'taime Paris.

**_ 'Cause I'm never going down,I'm never giving up  
I'm never gonna leave, So put your hands up.  
If you like me,Then say you like me.  
I'm never going down,I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,So put your hands up.  
If you like me,Then say you like me._**  
**_ -We the kings / Say you like me_**

Once upon a time , In a kingdom far, far away. There lived a 21 year old princess namely Isabella Swan who cleaned her closet and -

Oops. Boring . Anyway, There's really no kingdom here and Also princesses don't exist. It's just a modern and normal sunny day here in New York. And Fairytales, don't come true in real life. Right now the closet part was true. I'm cleaning my closets and my drawers.  
_  
Crap.  
_The watch that my father gave me on my birthday when he went to was still brand new and I'm not planning on using it. So, I'll just put it in the black bag where I put my unused things.  
_Crap._  
What about the Vuitton bag that my mom gave me? Nah. I'll just put the in the bag. Since it's quite has no use now.  
_Crap.  
_How about this stuff toy? Fine. Fine . Why I'm bothering asking my self about this?

I gathered all the unused items on my closets and ran out of the room.  
I walked in to my father's office. As usual , stacks of paper were scattered in front of him.

"Charlie? My flight to Paris is Tomorrow morning. I-Uh wanted to ask you if you will come to the airport with mom?".  
"Sorry,I might not because I have too many work." He just waved his hands and didn't bothered to look up.

My dad sound doesn't like he cared. He's A workaholic owner of Swan Company. If His work would be gone, he would be probably staying at a mental institution. Am I too mean?  
Yeah ,True. We previously had a vacation to the beach, Almost all of his stuff that he carried with him was about his WORK. Imagine that in three big suitcases.

And my Mom,Renee? She's in the kitchen. Baking. She loves to bake. Unfortunately, she doesn't master anything. As for me, I also have no talent. Or maybe I do, I just do not know. But lately, I try to hang out in the kitchen to learn to cook. There, nothing has happened. Cooking is a talent right? Err . I do not know.

"Okay, I understand". I replied glumly

It's been a few days since my _former boyfriend_ , Jacob Black died of car accident.

Those days have been horrible to me.  
I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I only cried.  
I admit it that I never got over it.  
_I love him_. And I still do. But I know that he is happy now wherever he is right now.  
And I know that he wants me too be happy too.  
So I planned a trip where I will be able to move on by myself.

Next Option?  
_  
Paris._

* * *

_"Time to go home beautiful" Jacob said with a smile_

We had a wonderful date that evening in sad to say that we need to go home.  
I Wish I could freeze that moment in a frame and stay  
like that.  
Yet, It had to end in a tragic accident that almost changed my life.

_ "Want to go again tomorrow?"_

_We were driving home that moment when he asked.  
"if you say so" .I replied._

_He smiled a bit._

_"what?"_

"Nothing.I can't help noticing how you look beautiful tonight".

_"Jake,Do you know how many times you said that to me this evening?"_

_He smile again and looked in my eyes directly._

_"Hey,watch the road". But he didn't listened.  
He failed to notice a fast car coming towards us. He tried to dodge it. But it failed.  
It only ended his life._

_The car had turned upside down. He glanced sharply towards the passenger seat, hoping against hope that his fears were unfounded. His terror intensified when he saw me. I was lying, deathly pale against the broken glass strewn everywhere. He tried calling my name I tried to move but to no avail. I didn't move an inch or respond.  
I love you, was his last words to me.  
_  
I woke up sweating.  
Damn nightmares. Paris is what I need to be away from everything.  
A place where no one knows personal about me.  
A place where I can do everything.  
A place where I will be free from fears.  
I sighed as I hear a familiar buzz of my alarm it's 4:30 o'clock. A hour in a half before my flight for France.  
I reached for the switch of the lamp and smiled as the room brightens.I will miss this room. The room that Jacob design for I need to move on. I've got to move on and forget about what happened.I wanna fly and leave my worries behind.I sighed again and left for the bathroom.I decided to wear a simple white dress that My dad gave me a few days ago And matched it with white flats and bags.

"Isabella?."

"Mom? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to check if you're ready for your trip."

"Crying again? Mom, there's no need to cry about this.I'm not a child anymore."

"But I will miss you, You know." this time she really cried.  
"I'm 21 remember? There's no need to worry about it. I can take care of myself." I hugged her so that she will stop the waterworks in her eyes.

"Okay. I'm fine." She wiped her tears and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs before dads throws a fit for not seeing his daughter before leaving."

With one last look in the mirror I decided I was ready.

I grabbed my coat and my hand bag and went downstairs with my mom helping with my suitcase.

* * *

I wasn't even At the bottom of the stairs when Dad Hugged me like he was never gonna see me again.

"Hey! I still need to breathe." I choked out.

"I will miss you Bells, Are you sure you don't want us to come with you to the airport?." As if he cares.

"Nah it's ok. I Understand that both of you has some heavy work to do."

"I'll call our driver so that you will have a ride to the airport."

"No thanks, I'd rather call a taxi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Take care. You know I love you right?"I hugged both of them and smiled.

"I love you mom,Dad."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Since It's my first Fanfic here on please be nice to me and hit the Review button down there. :D Thank you much :D Please :) with a Cherry and strawberry on top?  
**


End file.
